superswfandomcom-20200214-history
Natsumi Shinohara
is of the Carrangers. She is 19 years old. Biography Carranger A genius mechanic at Pegasus Garage, Natsumi is able to fix any machine in minutes. She uses a legendary wrench given to her by her grandfather, who owned a garage, but later learns she can still fix anything without the wrench when she finds out that the wrench is a legendary wrench that can add adaptations to anything when used by an evil force. She also has the ability of dismantling things with uncanny speed and accuracy, as she once did to Naoki's bike when LL Onene had him under control by one of her headbands, by simply lying down on the ground and readying her tools as he cycled past her. Youko thinks of her as tomboyish in swimsuits. She tries to have a big sister-little brother relationship with Naoki, even though the idea does not quite appeal to him. Also, Natsumi fights with Kyousuke a lot because he doesn't take his leadership seriously. Megaranger vs. Carranger to be added Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai Yellow Racer is among the Sentai warriors seen in clips when Miku Imamura (MegaPink) lectured Sae Taiga (GaoWhite) about the past female Super Sentai warriors and their shared mastery of disguise and habit of changing their clothing in the blink of an eye, something that Sae had never done before. Gokaiger Legend War Years later, Natsumi fought alongside not only her own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. Kaijou noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. The Yellow Racer powers are later ulitised by Luka Millfy via the Ranger Keys. Farewell Space Pirates After the Zangyack's final defeat, Marvelous returned the Ranger Keys to thier original owners. It is assumed Natsumi and her teammates have thier powers once again. Super Hero Taisen and Gaorangers, are sent to the dimensional rift by Kamen Rider Decade.]] , Dairangers, Kakurangers and Ohrangers, emerge through a dimensional wall.]] Natsumi, alongside her team (bar Signalman), among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. Video Game appearances Gekisou Sentai Carranger: Zenkai! Racer Senshi Natsumi as Yellow Racer appears with her team in the video game Gekisou Sentai Carranger: Zenkai! Racer Senshi. The RV Mechas have been dismantled and their parts scattered all around, so it is up to the Carrangers to collect all the parts required to rebuild them, all the while fighting the Bowzock gang. The parts appear in the form of cogs and gears, and can only be obtained by striking various objects and killing off Wumpers along the way, among other forms (finding and getting an engine, for example, will give off ten parts). Each Mecha requires 50 parts to be rebuilt. There are two possible endings depending on whether or not all five mecha were rebuilt. If they are, then the "good" ending is triggered. After Gynamo grows huge, RV Robo is formed and proceeds to battle Gynamo in the middle of the city. RV Robo than defeats Gynamo once and for all. If not, the "bad" ending will be triggered instead, where the Carranger are unable to form RV Robo. With no one to stop him, the Bowzock destroy Earth. Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Natsumi Shinohara/Yellow Racer: to be added Yellow Racer Kurumagic Mecha *Yellow Vehicle *V-Dozer / Dozer Fighter Arsenal *Accel Changer *Navick Blaster **Auto Blaster / Auto Punisher **Car Navick / Navicck Shot *ViBlade *Side Knuckles *Yellow Speeder 4 Ranger Key The is Natsumi Shinohara's personal Ranger Key and what became of her powers after she along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The Yellow Racer Ranger Key was mainly used by Luka Millfy (Gokai Yellow), who used it to fight as Yellow Racer. *Among several changes while taking on Action Commander Nanonanoda. *When the Gokaigers became the Carrangers while fighting against Action Commander Jealousto. The Carranger keys, along with all the Ranger Keys of the first 33 Super Sentai, were briefly taken by the Black Cross King and turned into Ranger puppets that were fought by the Gokaigers and the Goseigers. The Carranger keys were defeated by Super Gosei Pink. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. It is presumed that Natsumi received her key and became Yellow Racer once more. Behind the scenes Portrayal Natsumi Shinohara was portrayed by Yuka Motohashi. As Yellow Racer, her suit actor was Masaru Ōbayashi. External links *Yellow Racer at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *Yellow Racer at the Dice-O Wiki